


Non-Fiction

by rattyjol



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Limericks, ditties, tavern songs . . . Somehow I never expected to be the subject of epic poetry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> written for scribble_myname on comment_fic LJ: [Queen's Thief, Sophos, Sophos is rather fond of epic poetry](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/638165.html?thread=86958037#t86965717)

"You did what?"  
  
Sophos's ears burned hotter. "I wrote a poem. About you. Us. Finding the Gift." He paused. "Mostly you."  
  
Gen—and he was Gen, for the moment, not Attolis on his throne—arched an eyebrow in an expression that couldn't quite cover his bemusement. "Well—I'm flattered."  
  
"Oh, good." Sophos blundered on, "I've always liked epic poetry, it's so sweeping and vast and— and epic, I guess. And it lasts for so long, once you get the rhythm in your head you never forget it—it's designed that way, you know, for oral tradition—and I wanted to try my hand at it, not that I could ever live up to the ancient tellers, but I was trying to think of what I could write and it just sort of, happened, sorry, you don't have to listen to it, I'll just put it away somewhere and we can forget all about it—"  
  
"Sophos, stop." Gen was laughing, one hand held up to stop the onslaught. "It's okay, really, I want to hear it."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Truly. In fact, I will assume it says terrible things about me until proven otherwise, so you'd better read it to me right now."  
  
"It's at my workdesk," Sophos admitted, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Shall I go fetch it?"  
  
Gen nodded gravely. "I think that would be in the best interests of your health and safety." As Sophos rose, he continued, seemingly half to himself, "Limericks, ditties, tavern songs . . . Somehow I never expected to be the subject of epic poetry."  
  
"You stole a centuries-old legendary artifact. What did you think would happen?"  
  
Gen shrugged, rocking back on his stool. "I thought I would be one in a long list. Turns out I was the last." He trailed off in moody reflection for a moment, then brightened. "You know, if I like your poem, I may have to commission you for another. Perhaps one about the tragic romance between a mountain thief and a lowland queen . . ."  
  
Though shaking his head vigorously, Sophos had to push back a laugh. "She would have me hanged."  
  
Gen sighed. "Alas, you're probably right." He paused thoughtfully. "You know, Costis can't order you executed. I'm sure you could find something to write about him."  
  
Sophos held up his hands in a warding gesture. "One poem at a time, greedyguts. You still have to decide whether I've horribly insulted you or not."  
  
"You're right, I do. Off with you."  
  
Grinning, Sophos backed out the door to retrieve his masterpiece.


End file.
